


All Figured Out

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean finds out how to calm the mark down different than murder.  (Dean's POV)





	All Figured Out

Sometimes it burns. 

It’s like my whole arm is on fire, or itching terribly, or freezing off.  The thing throbs and drives me wild.

The only time it stops is when I give in to the more…primal…urges.

Killing works, of course.  Hunting is a great job when you’ve got the freaking Mark on your arm, I’ve figured out.  But when it’s been a week or more since a hunt, and that pain flares up again?

Fucking works, too.

At first I didn’t realize it.  Cas was going down on me, made me come like a tsunami down his throat – he really does have a wonderful mouth, you know – and then everything was quiet.

It was only after I’d woken up that I realized it was the best I’d slept in weeks.  It’s like the orgasms cure the urges.

Cas had disappeared while I slept, he usually does, but the next time I got him alone I tested my theory again.

The Mark was throbbing on my arm (so maybe I’d let Sam behead that vamp just to get me even more antsy to test my theory?) and I fucked Cas good and hard.  It was one of those times that I figured if he wasn’t an angel, he’d have been split in half.

The Mark was quiet for two whole days after that.

I didn’t really mean to mention my discovery to Sam, but he asked me one day (the morning after another good fucking) how the Mark was feeling and I was truthful.

“It’s great, man.  I’ve got it all figured out,” I answered.  Sam looked at me funny.

“Figured out?” he asked.  “Did you go out and murder someone last night that I don’t know about?”

I laughed at that.  Before I could review my words in my head, I answered truthfully again.  “Nah, I just screwed Cas straight into tomorrow and I’ll be good for a couple days.”

The look on Sam’s face let me know that I’d shared too much, but I couldn’t find it in me to care.  So what if I hadn’t explicitly come out to Sam about Cas?  Now he knows, now we have no more secrets.

And the freaking moose had to get all scientific about it, too.

“So when you, ah, have sex with Cas,” Sam started, looking uncomfortable at the topic of conversation, “it makes the Mark calm down?  Just like when you hunt?”

I nodded, taking a sip of my beer.

“So…” Sam swallowed, looking slightly ill.  “Why don’t you and Cas, like, have an all nighter and see how long that lasts you?”

I didn’t want to give Sam all the credit, but he had a great point.  If one great orgasm had me set for a couple days with no pain in my arm, how many days, or weeks, would a marathon night set me up for?

I planned.

I didn’t want to invite Cas over _that_ night, cause I was already feeling pretty good.  I waited a week or so, when the burn started to irritate me again.  Sam and I were on a hunt, out in Butt-fuck Nowhere, and I headed out of the motel room about nine.

“Be back tomorrow,” I grunted, ignoring the protests of _We’re on a case, Dean_ , and _The bar in town is too small for your ego_ as I walked out the door.

I called Cas on my way to the motel’s office, ordering another room.  “I need you tonight,” I told Cas.  “I’ve got a theory I’d like to test out.”

Cas got there just after ten.  He was barely two steps into the room before I shoved him on the bed, immediately pulling at clothes.  Cas got with the picture pretty quickly and in less than five minutes I was balls deep in his ass.

It felt like coming home.

I made myself not fall asleep after I came, instead occupying my time (and gearing up for another hard-on) by blowing Cas.  He didn’t complain, especially once I pulled his orgasm out of him.

By then I was ready again, and rubbed it out between his cheeks, instead of actually _in_ his ass.  He’s got such a pretty ass, I just love grabbing it and having my way.

When I still didn’t fall asleep after that one, Cas asked me what was up.

“Wanna see how long the Mark chills out after an all-nighter,” I explained simply, shrugging as my fingers found his nipples.  “You got a problem with that?”

Cas looked at me with that _You’re exhausting_ look, which in this situation fit perfectly.  But he shook his head, maneuvering so that we were in a laying-down 69.

Let’s just say I had 6 orgasms that night and the Mark was quiet for three weeks.  I found the cure – good, old-fashioned sex.


End file.
